Understanding The Memories
by Lemon Quartz
Summary: How are memories cherished? Ray and Jamila experience how to understand the importance of memories by recreating them from a day to day basis. From beach strolls to even cooking, there's always some sort of reminiscence of their own memories. Pairing: RayXOC (please don't kill me RayXMariah fans!). Rated T for cursing and crude humor.
1. Drabble 1: Beach Strolls

**Drabble # 1: Beach Strolls**

White delicate sand touched her bare feet as she strolled along the shore. The female, who was no older than sixteen wore an emerald green and royal blue floral sundress on that reached up to her knees that concealed the her vibrant gold and red two piece bikini swimsuit. Her mid-back length turquoise colored hair was tied in an elegant French side plait. The skies began to glow vibrant shades of reds, oranges, and even shades of purple into the mix. From that, she knew that the sun was about to set and nighttime was moments away. A smile appeared on the teen face as she continued to walk around.

"So how are feeling Jamila?" asked a familiar voice.

The husky-like voice brought delightful shivers down her spine and a smile appeared on her face. Jamila blushed for the moment before she turned her body to see her "stalker"

Jamila replied, "I'm fine Ray especially when I love taking strolls along the beach."

"Because it reminds you when you were back home?" wondered the Driger wielder, "Am I right?"

She immediately smiles as she thought about the memories of her and father when they took strolls on the beach at a young age. Her mother was drug addict who would abandon her just to hang out with the prostitutes and sex her body just for sex. Even though her mother was an unstable person, the Statrix wielder made a promise to her father when they took their last stroll on the beach a year ago. A stray tear appeared from the corner of her left eye. Ray noticed the change in expression that Jamila and he approached her suddenly. He dried the strayed tear that came from her eye.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry," commented Ray.

Jamila replied, "No… It's actually alright because it has been a year since I took a long stroll along the shore. Plus I remember the promise I made to my father. I told him that I will continue to have these beach strolls even if it meant taking these strolls by myself."

As she was about to walk, Ray held her hand which immediately caught the turquoise haired beyblader's attention. Her jade green colored eyes stared into bright golden feline-like colored eyes. Jamila didn't know what was going on until they both walked together. The sixteen year old Statrix wielder assumed that Ray didn't want her to be alone as she walked along the white sands of the beach.

Jamila said, "Thank you Ray."

"No problem because I want to help you complete your promise and I will by your side no matter what," stated the dark haired Chinese beyblade.

She replied, "Thank you Ray... Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>This ends the first drabble of Understanding the Memories. After writing the third Encounters and After the Encounter series, I began to ship Ray with my OC Jamila and began to fall in love with it. That led me to make these wonderful drabbles. For now read and review.<strong>

**Next Drabble: Cooking**


	2. Drabble 2: Cooking

**Drabble # 2: Cooking**

"Ray, can you come over here?" asked Jamila.

The sixteen year old multi-racial beyblader was in the kitchen and see seemed to be confused about a recipe that was in a cookbook her uncle sent her from Montego Bay. It was actually her grandmother's cookbook, but she died months ago. Even though Jamila had the biggest talent for cooking, the Statrix wielder couldn't even read her grandmother's writing. Ray walked into the kitchen and looked over and saw her sitting down on the chair with the cookbook.

Ray asked, "Need help finding a good recipe Jamila?"

"That's what I hope, but there is a problem though… I can't read my grandmother's horrible handing writing," commented the Statrix wielder as she gave her friend the cookbook.

The Driger wielder made a promise to Jamila to help her make some lunch for a picnic that they wanted to go on. It was like six in the morning and Ray wasn't sure what to do about it. They actually wanted to go on this picnic today especially for the fact that it was going to be a good day. Jade green colored eyes looked over at a page that was legible but she immediately frowned as she saw the recipe. Ray looked over at Jamila and saw the disappointed expression she had.

"I have good news and I have bad news… The good news is I found a recipe that's legible but the bad news it's a dessert recipe," said Jamila.

He asked, "Why is that bad news?"

"I don't like sweets and especially when it's my grandmother's famous tamarind balls," replied the Statrix wielder.

As much she loved food and cooking, sweets and confections were not suitable for her own tastes. Ray wondered how they were going have food for a picnic if they didn't know what to make. Jamila wondered if she could make something that the both of them could have that they love.

"Why don't we have Chinese food for a pinic? We both like it and it won't be hard to make pork buns, Chinese noodles with peanuts, Chinese-styled barbeque pork, spring rolls, and even Chinese coleslaw if that's alright with you Jamila," suggested Ray.

She replied as she stood up, "That's fine with me and I think we can have a good lunch with all of that. I luckily know how to make Chinese food since my Chinese tutor taught me how to cook and I think we can work together."

The two beybladers nodded their heads before the walked towards the counter to make the food for their picnic. Through cooking, Ray and Jamila started to share their own family recipes and told their stories of when they tried to make something. Laughter engulfed the room and they enjoyed listening to their stories about their own cooking experiences. Ray's family worked in a Chinese Restaurant in Paris while her family worked in several restaurants in Montego Bay. Two friends who shared a similar aside from beyblade.

"So why do you hate sweets?" asked Ray.

Jamila replied, "I will tell you when we go on our picnic."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the second drabble of Understanding the Memories. Cooking seems to be important to both Jamila and Ray since they know how to cook and their families have cooking experiences. The next drabble is going to have a little bit of fluff and a trip to the hospital. For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next Drabble: Hospital**


	3. Drabble 3: Hospital

**Drabble # 3: Hospital**

Bright white fluorescent lights surrounded the room. He shielded his golden feline-like eyes as he began to open them. Ray knew that he was in a hospital room, but he had other questions though. What happened during that match? Did he win the match or did he lose the match? As his golden eyes fluttered wide open, the dark haired Asian beyblader looked to his right and saw a familiar beyblader sitting down by his side.

"How are you feeling Ray?" she asked.

Ray replied, "Somewhat in pain, but I can deal with it. So what happened during the though?"

"You lost Ray and paramedics had to come at the scene and I decided to stay with you on the way to the hospital," said Jamila.

The Driger wielder sighed to himself as he shut his eyes. He let his opponent take complete advantage of match from start despite the openings he had. It was beyond from embarrassing and he wondered if his team was able to win the match. Jamila noticed the change in expression that the Driger wielder had. Maybe it wasn't the first time that something like that has happened before. The Statrix wielder wasn't sure unless she asked him since she doesn't know if he had been in that sort of situation.

Ray closed his eyes once more, but a grin appeared on his face, which immediately caught the dark skinned beyblader's attention immediately. She didn't know why he was smiling. He got severely injured during a match that nearly cost him his own life. Why would the Driger wielder be smiling during a moment like this?

"Despite whether I had won or lost any matches, there would be a point that I was sent to a hospital room. There were battles where I had to take those risks during beybattles whether I was at an advantage or a disadvantage," said Ray.

She smirked and replied, "You are one hell of a risk taker I have to say and I like that Kon."

The turquoise and emerald green haired beyblader was beyond from impressed that Ray was willing to take the risks even though the was always that small chance it would backfire on him. He knew that the match isn't over yet since his team had another opportunity to defeat that beyblader in a battle. With bladers like Tyson and Kai on the team, Jamila wasn't worried about it because they can handle any tough situation. She never thought that she would be seeing her friend in a hospital room even though it scared the living shit out of her when that beyblader continuously tortured Ray. Jamila wasn't referring to the Blitzkrieg Boys' Bryan even though she knew about that match since Ray told her about it once. The beyblader that Ray battled against was actually far worse than ex-cruel and sadistic beyblader.

"Rest up Ray," encouraged Jamila, "and make sure you don't pop your stitches if Tyson comes and makes jokes."

Ray asked, "I had surgery?"

"Yeah, but the doctor said that you are going to be fine," said the Statrix wielder as she reassured him.

He groaned and responded back, "This is going to be one hell of a healing process."

Ray knew how rowdy Tyson and Daichi gets and it was going to make his resting process a bit harder. Jamila placed her arm his shoulder and she pulled him into a friendly embraced. The seventeen year old Chinese beyblader realized that Jamila was going to be around and he wasn't sure if he was safe with her. There would those moments that she gets a bit aggressive and crude, but most of time she's willing to help him out. For a risk taker, Ray wasn't sure if Jamila should be his "nurse" for the next few weeks while he's resting.

"I will take care of Ray and I will make sure you well taken care of," commented Jamila.

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes the third drabble of Understanding the Memories. There is no certain time periods for these drabbles, so some of them may involve their children. I really enjoyed working on this series and I want to thank ShortBusHero for that lovely review and I am glad that you are enjoying these wonderful drabbles. There will be more drabbles for this series. For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next Drabble: Locks of Love**


	4. Drabble 4: Locks of Love

**Drabble # 4: Locks of Love**

Jamila walked down the snowy streets of Paris on this wonderful Valentines' Day evening. Her turquoise locks were tied in an elegant side ponytail with an emerald green wool beret on her head. She dug her hands into her pockets as she walked down the Pont des Arts bridge. The eighteen year old Jamaican-Dominican beyblader always wanted to come here since she was younger. Jamila had never been to Paris, but her friends invited her on a trip to the City of Love for a birthday party for Oliver, one of the beybladers from the Majestics. It was quite an honor and the Statrix wielder waited at the bridge.

He promised that he would meet at bridge so they could write their initials on a lock and throw the key into the River Seine together. Jamila hoped that he would make on time because she didn't want to miss out on the Valentines' Day gala that the Majestics were holding. The eighteen year old Statrix wielder knew that he was coming since the restaurant his uncle worked in was close to the bridge.

"Jamila!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Jade green colored eyes watched as a familiar Chinese beyblader walked towards her. Jamila smiled as he finally approached and Ray saw how gorgeous his girlfriend was. It had been around a month since the two of them began to date one another. Both of them thought it was hard since Lee and Mariah were on their backs, but then again they were happy for him and Jamila. It has been quite some time they tried to be together, but their hearts tended to disagree from time to time.

Jamila said, "I knew I should never had doubted you Ray. So I got the lock and the key."

She dug into her coat pockets and took the lock and the key from them. It made her coat a bit heavy, but the Statrix wielder felt relieved now. Ray took out a red marker from his coat pocket. Ray opened the marker top and began to write his initials. The Nekojin never thought that he would do something like this. Neither him or her were romantic, but it would be nice to know that they would remember where they would they have their lock at. Jamila understood that and she recalled the moments she had spent with Ray. Even though they were friends at first, both knew that they loved each other. That was true as they kissed their first kiss on New Years Day. Jamila was surprised by all of that of course she never thought about falling in love with somebody like Ray.

The raven haired Nekojin then looked over at Jamila, who seemed to be a bit off. He placed his hand on her left shoulder. Jamila started into Ray's gold feline eyes before she snapped out of that daze.

"Oh sorry there Ray. I didn't now I was in a daze," said Jamila apologetically before she took the marker and the lock and key set.

Ray asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am alright Ray. I didn't expect that we would be actually dating though I'm ecstatic that we're together finally," replied the turquoise haired beyblader as she wrote her initials on the lock.

As she gave Ray the marker, jade green colored eyes looked down on the lock. A smile appeared on her face as she realized her dream was coming true. Both her and Ray were going to put their lock on the famous Pont des Arts Bridge. She looked directly into Ray's golden eyes before she grabbed hold of his hand. They both walked together toward the bridge and they kneeled down and locked the lock onto the wires that held the other lovelocks. Smiles appeared on the couple's faces as they stood up. Both of them looked over at the key. The Driger wielder wrapped his arm around Jamila's waist and grabbed her right hand. They both immediately threw the key into the river.

"I love you Ray," said Jamila.

He responded as he pulled her into a kiss, "I love you too Jamila."

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble number four has come to an end. Now the next drabble involve them and their first born child who's going to be two in this particular drabble. For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next Drabble: Birthday Parties**


	5. Drabble 5: Birthday Parties

**Drabble # 5: Birthday Parties**

Jamila looked over at the two year old that stood outside in backyard of their house. Soft and short turquoise hair was tied with two lilac purple curly ribbons, which showed her pigtails. The young girl wore an adorable white colored dress with frilled ends a gorgeous lilac ribbon waist belt around the dress with a huge bow on the back. Clad on her tiny feet were a pair of black comfortable ballet flats on. A smile appeared on her face as she approached the older woman. She had golden feline like eyes with a tannish sort of skin tone color. Immediately the older woman carried the young Nekojin in her arms.

Yellow, lavender, white, and even pink balloons and streamers surrounded the backyard. People were chatting with one another and the mother-daughter duo looked over and watched the people talked with one another. Yes, Jamila was a mother to a beautiful toddler who now just turned two. The twenty-eight year old never thought her life was going to be like the way it was now. The former beyblader never had the thoughts of falling in loving, getting married, and even to have a child. But she never regretted though. She enjoyed that fact she fell in love, got married, and now had a child. Jamila thought about what she gone through in her life in the past.

"What are you thinking about Jamila?" asked a familiar voice.

She turned her head over and saw a tall and familiar raven haired Nekojin. A smile appeared on the twenty-eight year old woman's face as she approached closer to him. Ray looked over at his beautiful wife their beautiful daughter Meizhen, who now was two years old. The former Driger wielder had never thought he would even marry Jamila or even having a child with her. Ray recalled what he had gone through two years ago on that same day. He thought that he was going to lose Jamila to death when she was in that car crash on that day. Ray recalled that she was only seven months pregnant and they had to an emergency C-section. He remembered that their daughter had some complications after the birth and was sent to NICU for a while Jamila was left in a coma for about four days before she managed to respond back.

Jamila replied, "The fact that we're celebrating our daughter's birthday just makes me smile Ray. We had gone through the good and the bad times together, but we continued to stay strong no matter what the situation. When I was in that coma, I thought I was going to die but I knew I had to live because I didn't want to abandon you or Meizhen no matter what."

"I know how you feel and I never thought about what had happened during those years. One thing for sure is that I never thought about falling in love with you nor marrying you. It seems crazy, but at least I am grateful that I did fall in love with you and married you," commented Ray to his wife.

She smiled and said, "Similar minds think alike and I agree with you. Neither of us thought we would had that sort of life, but I think it's meant to be. We deserved this life no matter what. We should be celebrating our daughter's special day because Meizhen was definitely our miracle baby."

It was the truth and they looked over at their daughter. The two year old Nekojin seemed to know what was going on as she looked over at her parents. Meizhen knew today was her birthday and she had a huge grin on her face which revealed her small feline like tooth. The birthday girl really enjoyed being with her parents as they celebrated her birthday. Ray noticed her close Jamila was with Meizhen and thought they bonded really well.

"So what did you have for your birthday since you didn't like cake?" asked Ray.

Jamila replied, "Oh I had cake on my birthday, but I didn't enjoy it that much but at least that has changed."

Ever since she got married two and half years ago, Jamila began to develop a sweet tooth after the encounter with the wedding cake. That was the first time she actually enjoyed sweets and it continued when she was pregnant with Meizhen. She would eat tamarind balls and also strawberry ice cream with strawberry sauce, whipped cream, gummy bears, and sliced peaches on top of it. Now the mother of one wanted to eat some cake already since she made a delicious three-tier vanilla-strawberry cake with a light purple buttercream filling inside.

"I want some of the birthday cake," said Jamila.

Ray replied, "We will get a slice of cake I promise."

"Yeah of course since we have to sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake into slices," said Mrs. Kon.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble five has come to an end. Birthday parties are indeed fun and Ray and Jamila enjoy celebrating their daughter's second birthday. Recalling their good and bad moments prior to having their daughter. For now read and review.<strong>

**Next Drabble: Weddings**


	6. Drabble 6: Weddings

**Drabble # 6: Weddings**

"_I cannot believe my Chinese tutor is now a married woman finally," I said._

_ I looked over Ray and the members of the White Tigers X and Hui-Ying's thirteen year old daughter Ming as we sat down during the reception. My eyes watched as Hui-ying talked to her new husband, who was fortunately my father. Smiles appeared of both their faces, which made me smile. I recalled when Hui-ying would told me that she wasn't sure that she would marry again after her husband's untimely death years ago. Now seeing my tutor happy with my father, it made me happy. Before Hui-Ying gave birth to Ming, she treated me like a daughter would be treated. I wasn't sure why but she had a motherly aura and she treated me like I was her daughter. _

"_So do feel awkward that my mother just married your father Jamila?" asked Ming._

_I replied, "No Ming because I knew my father was a happy man and I am grateful that he was able to find happiness. We are both similar since we bother experienced the loss of a parent and we had been living under the same roof for several years now."_

_"I agree and your father is a great man. Even though he isn't like my father, but I respect you father as a hard-working man who wanted to make sure you were living the best life. And look at you, you're an happily engaged woman now my dear step-sister," said the thirteen year old._

* * *

><p>It has been two years since her father's wedding with Hui-ying, who's still her beloved stepmother luckily. Today was the day that Jamila was going to be a married woman. The now twenty-four year old woman stood up as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore love vibrant crimson colored floor length couture cheongsam on with golden flower embroidery on the dress. Her signature turquoise hair was in an elegant and sophisticated version of the usual side plait, which was adorned with a gorgeous crimson colored flower hair accessory.<p>

Clad on her feet were a pair of vibrant crimson colored peep toe pumps on. Jamila couldn't wait for the day since she was going to be a married woman. She never thought the day would come since the Statrix wielder never really had thought that she was going get married to the person she loved. She and Ray had been together for six years now, but had know each other for nine years. It was unbelievable that she was actually the bride. The wedding ceremony was going to be a traditional Catholic wedding according to her father while the tea ceremony was going during the beginning hours of the wedding ceremony. It the best way to incorporate Chinese traditions into the wedding since she respected her step-mother's and her fiancé's traditions. Suddenly Jamila heard the door knock and she immediately stood up.

Jamila approached the door and opened the door. Her father stood there wearing the same black tuxedo her wore during his own wedding. A smile appeared on her face as she approached the older man. Cyrus couldn't believe that his own daughter was now getting married as well. He knew about the relationship that she had with the Driger beyblader. Jamila's father approved of the relationship because he was aware of the fact how much they cared for one another. They always had each others' backs and they would their risk their own lives to protect those who they care for the most. Mr. Henare couldn't deny any of it and thought it was best to give her away to Ray because he knew that Jamila was going to be an amazing wife to him.

Hours had passed and everyone was enjoying themselves at the wedding receptions of the two beybladers. Jamila, who still wore wedding dress walked outside towards the pagoda. She needed some alone time since she needed some fresh air for the moment. The twenty-four year bride watched and looked around the scenery. She slowly rose her left hand and saw the beautiful gold ring with the lotus shaped garnet gem center with nineteen small white diamonds circling around the ring. It was beautiful ring indeed and a smile appeared on her face.

"I knew you were going to be here Jamila," said Ray.

Jamila looked over and saw her now-husband as he stood right to her. Ray couldn't believe how beautiful Jamila looked with her couture cheongsam. She was indeed a beautiful bride and he was pretty much glad that Jamila was now his wife. The dark haired Nekojin wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulders.

She said, "A new chapter begins now as we learn to live like the married couple that Tyson always called us when we were younger."

"Yes and I am glad that we're able to live the life we always wanted. A joyous life with the woman I love," replied the Driger wielder, "I love you Jamila."  
>She simply said back, "I love you too Ray."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the sixth drabble of Understanding the Memories. Congratulations to the married couple finally! Yes the seventh drabble is going to be going back to the past a bit is all I have to say (not literally, but you know what I mean). For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next Drabble: Babysitting**


	7. Drabble 7: Babysitting

**Drabble # 7: Babysitting**

"Jamila and Ray, can you do something for me?" asked Ms. Liu.

Ray and Jamila looked over at the older woman that stood across from them. Mss. Liu was known as Tutor Liu according to the nineteen year old Jamaican-Dominican since she was the one who taught her Mandarin Chinese. Ray knew Ms. Liu prior to Jamila knowing her since she lived in the White Tiger Village as well. Jamila came because her tutor wrote her a letter requesting her meet her at the White Tiger Village. The two nineteen year olds wondered why they were here. An eight year old girl appeared wearing a light purple colored sleeveless casual dress and her vibrant saffron hair was tied into side ponytail.

"Can you please babysit Ming form you two?" asked Ms. Liu.

Ray replied, "Sure thing we don't mind that we babysit Ming for you."

"Yes because I know she's going through a hard time right since her father has recently died. We'll try our best to cheer her up for the most part," said Jamila.

Ms. Liu smiled as she knew that she could trust the two beybladers to take care of her daughter for a few hours. She didn't want to traumatize her daughter since had gone through too much after her father has died. Ms. Liu approached her daughter Ming and pulled her into a warm embrace before she walked away. The saffron haired young girl watched as her mother walked away from her and then looked over at her babysitters. Ming walked away, which immediately caught both Ray's and Jamila's attention.

Jamila sat down on a chair as she looked over at photo frame that was on the table. It was a photo of Ms. Liu with her husband and their daughter Ming. There were smiling so happily, which made Jamila smile of course. The experience that Ming had now resembled to the experience had sixteen years ago when her mother died. Maybe she would able to talk to her since the Statrix wielder knew how it felt to lose a parent at young age.

"Maybe I should talk to her Ray," wondered Jamila.

Ray looked over at reply, "You should leave Ming alone because she's still mourning her father's death."

"I know, but there is one side of me that wants to talk to her. I'm not trying to deny the fact that Ming is still mourning her father, but I have something to say that maybe help her cheer her spirits up," commented Jamila.

The Driger wielder sighed to himself as he looked over at his girlfriend. He hoped that Jamila knew what she was doing. Jamila walked away from the table and towards the next room. Ming sat down with her beyblade, Galpetine as tears slowly trickled from her light brown eyes. The eight year old girl couldn't believe that her father was dead. Jamila looked over and saw the young girl as she continued to cry those tears of sorrows. It made her frown of course until she took the first steps. Ming immediately looked over and saw the nineteen year old turquoise haired beyblader.

"What do you want?" asked Ming.

Jamila replied, "I decided that we should go out for a bit. You, me, and Ray because you haven't been out for a while."

The Galpetine wielder replied, "I don't want to go out."

"I know you are sad because of your father's death, but yo-"

She yelled back, "You don't know understand what is going on Jamila and how I feel about all of this!"

"I know I don't understand what is going on or how you feel about the situation, but I do understand about losing a parent at a young age," said the Statrix wielder.

As Jamila sat right next to Ming, the two beybladers talked to one another. Ming hugged the older beyblader as she continued to cry and cry. Ray walked into the room a few moments later and saw Ming and Jamila. They were playing with their beyblades in wide beydish that was inside the room. The two beybladers had smiles on their faces until both beyblades were sent outside the dish.

"This was fun Ming," said Jamila.

Ming replied back, "It was definitely fun Jamila. Can we go out and get something to eat?"

"What do you say Ray? Want to get some ice cream?" asked the Statrix wielder.

Ray replied, "Sure thing and how did you get Ming to smile."

"I remembered what my father told when after my mother died. He told me that even though she was gone that she would always protect me from the heavens. She would always have my back even though she isn't here," responded Jamila.

The dark haired Nekojin smiled as he realized that Jamila knew what to do in that sort of situation. Jamila picked up Statrix while Ming picked up Galpetine before they left the Liu House. Ray noticed how close Jamila was with Ming as they talked with one another. Babysitting isn't that bad even that meant taking care of a sad eight year old beyblader. It was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble number seven has finally ended. Babysitting is fun, but what would happen when they have their own child. The next one is about the birth of their first child. For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next: New Life **


	8. Drabble 8: Life

**Drabble # 8: Life**

Jamila looked over at herself as she tried to get comfortable in her new pair of comfort shoes that her stepmother bought her the day before. The twenty-six year old couldn't stand having swollen feet and ankles especially in her condition. Pregnancy sucks according to her especially she was just starting the third and last trimester. She was pretty big, but the turquoise haired woman despised it the most since she's mostly agitated and tired. As she walked outside, Ming looked over at her stepsister and saw how she was dressed. The twenty-six year old wore gray and light blue striped maternity t-shirt on along with a light blue colored maxi skirt on that reached down do her ankles. On her feet were a pair of light gray ballet flats on and she wore a black fedora hat on her head.

"You look more than casual for today Jamila.," said Hui-ying

Jamila replied, "Don't remind me and thanks for deciding to take me to my appointment mother"

"It's not a problem at all since I know how busy Ray, your father, and your sister are at the moment. Plus I was the only one who had free time," replied the older woman to her stepdaughter.

The twenty-six year old pregnant woman was all smiles because she couldn't wait for their baby girl to arrive soon. Though she had to face the last few months of pregnancy as an exhausted bitch, Jamila knew it was going to be worth it. Both the mother-daughter duo walked outside to their house towards the family car… Well actually Hui-yang's car since she is the one who drives Jamila to her opponents and picks of her daughter Ming from school. Her life was interesting even though she was a working only 12 hours a day for five days a week in a public school.

Moments after the two ladies went inside the car, Hui-ying and Jamila were talking to another as the older woman drove the car carefully in the streets of Beijing. Hui-ying had her eyes on the road for the moment until a car slammed the older Chinese woman's car as it caused a huge impact. From that moment, every second counted for each individual's life. Hui-ying slowly because to recover from the sudden impact and looked over at her stepdaughter. She was bare consciously and began wonder what will happen to the baby inside of her. What will she say to her husaband? And how about Ray? How he'll react to Jamila's conditions.

As hours and hours had passed, Ray rushed into the waiting room and looked over at Hui-ying, who was with her husband Henare at the moment. The older woman wore a cast on her right arm, which indicted that she broke her arm during the car crash. Mariah and Lee accompanied the former Driger wielder and looked over Jamila's parents.

"How's Jamila doing?" asked Ray.

Hui-ying said, "We don't know Ray because they immediately sent Jamila to the operating room to have an emergency c-section. I'm so sorry that I put her in serious risk."

"Hui-ying, it's not your fault," reassured Mr. Cyrus to his wife.

Ray on the other hand sat down on a chair. The raven haired Nekojin had never thought that any of this would happen, but it did. He wished that he was able to change the past, but the former beyblader knew that wasn't possible. Lee looked over and saw the distraught expression his best friend had on his face. It was indeed tough for Ray to know that his wife and his daughter might probably die. Lee couldn't dare say that of course because he actually thought that Jamila was a great person despite the rivalry they had during their youth. He didn't approve Jamila's relationship with Ray at first until Jamila commented that she would do anything for Ray even if it means to protect him as well. The former Galeon wielder understood the position the multi-racial beyblader was because it reminded him of when Dahlia and he began to date.

"She's going to be alright," said Lee as he placed his hand on Ray's right shoulder.

Mariah replied, "You should have faith in her Ray because she's a strong person, but she would want you to be by her side to be stronger."

"You're right," stated Ray.

After that moment, the doctor walked into the waiting room and saw the family members and friends of Jamila. Ray immediately approached the doctor who conducted the c-section on his wife.

"Are you the family of Jamila Kon?" asked the doctor.

Ray replied, "Yes and I am Jamila's husband."

"I see and I have good news. Jamila is going to be alright, but the baby girl will be staying in NICU for a while because her lungs aren't fully developed," said the doctor.

The news was bittersweet for the twenty-six year old Nekojin, but he was grateful that both of mother and the child survived the car crash. It was going to be hard for Ray, but he knew that was the way of life. Life is unpredictable and everyone either lives or dies every single day. It was the way how it goes and Ray knew how unfair it was, but he had to cope with it and continue live on another day. He decided that he was going to stay by his wife's side for the moment until they would be able to see their daughter.

"So do you have a name since your daughter is born now Ray?" asked Mariah.

He replied, "Meizhen… Our daughter's name is going to be Meizhen."

"It's beautiful name and I know Jamila's going to love that name as well," said the pink haired Nekojin.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the eighth drabble of Understanding the Memories. I know the series is a bit confusing with the sudden year changes, but that's not the point of course. I shift back and forward time because some drabbles are suitable for present selves and some are suitable their future selves. To stop my horrible ranting, for now read and review like usually.<strong>


	9. Drabble 9: Dancing

**Drabble # 9: Dancing**

"Why don't you want to dance you two?" asked Tyson.

Ray and Jamila looked over at the former World Champion and thought it was a bad idea. Neither of them liked to dance, but Tyson never understood why they both don't want to have fun. It was their wedding day and they weren't interesting in dancing. As the raven haired Japanese beyblader walked away, Jamila looked over at her husband with her jade green colored eyes. She didn't know why Ray didn't want to dance with her. Ray then looked over as his wife and stared into her beautiful jade green colored eyes.

Ray wondered, "You hate dancing don't you Jamila."

"Yeah because it's better not to make a fool of myself on the dance floor," said Jamila, "I want to have fun of course during but not that sort of way."

The former Driger wielder commented, "I understand that feeling and I have two left feet when I dance so it would be definitely be a mess."

The two former beybladers laughed it out because it was true. The former Statrix wielder would had been an embarrassment if she began dancing on the dance floor. She was definitely a horrible dancer and Ray can join her along since he had two. It was definitely hilarious because they tried to dance together during the several events they had gone to. Was it even successful? Not really and it was best not dance. Not even in at her father's wedding reception two years ago. Neither her or Ray danced with one another.

"Do you think we will ever learn to dance?" asked Ray.

Jamila replied, "Maybe, but there are some people that really can't dance."

"Are you insisting that we dance lessons?" her husband questioned.

Jamila raised an eyebrow as she looked over at her husband. He insisted that they would take dance lessons. That wasn't the answer she expected because she would complain about it. It was typical her of course because she won't stand still during a dance lesson. There was no way in hell that they would be taking dance lessons together.

"No we're not going to take dance lessons because I think dancing is not meant for us since we have other talents to work on. We are horrible dancers and period." commented Jamila.

Ray asked, "What make you think that?"

She replied, "All the times we had danced together and it was a big embarrassment not just for you, but for me as well."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the ninth drabble of Understanding the Memories. Both and Ray came up with the conclusion that they won't dance together. It means it's best to have fun while not dancing just to avoid embarrassment. For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next Drabble: Zoo**


	10. Drabble 10: Zoo

**Drabble # 10: Zoo **

"I'm glad that we're at the zoo," said Jamila.

Ray commented, "Yeah, but then again we have a two year old so I think it's best to let Meizhen have this experience as well."

Jamila then looked over at the two year, who just sat there with a confused looked on her face. Meizhen held on to her stuffed white tiger doll as she looked around. She had never been to a zoo before and she hid her face with her stuffed doll. The twenty-eight year knew that her daughter was a timid person whenever she went out since there weren't a lot people she knew, but she's more playful when she is around people that she knew. Meizhen looked around the area she was in and didn't seem to be interested. Ray then looked over at his daughter as she sat there with a bored expression her face inside her stroller.

Immediately the former Driger wielder carried his daughter and placed her on his soldiers. The two year old looked around from a better height at the zoo. She didn't seem to be happy still until her golden feline-like eyes looked straightly at the white tigers that were in the cages.

"Tiger!" immediately exclaimed Meizhen as she pointed at the tiger.

Jamila who seemed to be confused, "Did I hear that Meizhen said tiger clearly?"

"Tiger!" exclaimed Meizhen once more as she pointed at the tiger.

A huge grin appeared on her face, which revealed her feline-like canine tooth. She was indeed excited to see the tigers since it was the first time she had seen them at the zoo. Ray and Jamila looked at each other and smiles appeared on their faces. The zoo was indeed a nice place to go to especially they had their own memories when they went to the zoo.

"Remember that date at Zoo that Max set up for us?" wondered Ray.

The twenty-eight year old replied, "Of course and I didn't even want to go, but Hilary forced me to go with you on this date."

Both of them laughed as they recalled their own little date at the zoo. There were those random awkward moments they had whether it was holding hands or anything that involved hand movements. Even though they knew that they had a crush on each other, it was ridiculously awkward between the two. They remembered an incident with the ICEE machine that it broke down after they tried to mix in two flavors to make their combination ICEE flavors. Ray recalled that it was on him since he brought money while Jamila was actually broke.

"Remember the ICEE incident?" wondered Jamila.

Ray replied, "Yeah because you broke the machine."

"It was an accident of course Ray! I thought it was a great idea at that moment," commented his wife.

Both of them enjoyed their little moment of laughter and recalling that memory from their own zoo date. Meizhen continued to be amazed by seeing the other big cats there were in exhibit before she saw the snakes and reptiles. The two year old was fascinated by the snakes especially, which wasn't a surprise for Ray since Jamila loved snakes as well. Even though she loved some of the animals, there was one animal that she didn't like. As the family of three approached the Monkey House, Meizhen stared at one of the primates that was in the act. It startled the two year old girl and her golden feline-like eyes widen before she bawled her eyes out and began to cry.

"Oh my… I think we need to avoid the Monkey House from now," said Jamila.

Ray replied as he comforted Meizhen, "Yes because I think Meizhen hates monkeys."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends drabble number ten I believe… This is going to continue still of course and I felt sad that Meizhen is afraid of monkeys. For now, read and review<strong>

**Next Drabble: Nurse **


	11. Drabble 11: Nurse

**Drabble #11: Nurse**

Jamila was in the kitchen making some soup for Ray. It has been two days since Ray got out of the hospital and the seventeen year old beyblader decided to take care of her friend until he's completely healed. She promised Ray that she was going to take good care of him and she really meant. That doesn't mean wearing a sexy nurse outfit to catch his attention. Like hell she would even wear something like that. The Statrix wielder just wanted make sure that Ray was getting better.

As she finished with the soup, she poured the soup into a bowl and placed it on a tray along with a small plate of saline crackers. Ray was in the bedroom as he awaited for his lunch. It has been two days since leaving the hospital and six days since the battle he got into. According to the doctors, he had a surgery and he was trying his best to make sure he getting better. The Driger wielder was actually grateful that Jamila by his side. She truly wanted him to get better and she tried her best to make sure she do whatever she needed to do to make he's in good health.

Golden feline colored eyes watched as the door opened and Jamila appeared with a tray of food in her hands. A smile appeared on Ray as he settled himself up before Jamila placed the tray on his lap. Jamila saw the smile on Ray's face and smiled back before she decided sit down on the wooden chair by the bedside

"Thank you Jamila," said Ray.

She softly replied, "No problem at all."

"I was just wondering something," commented the G-Revolutions members.

An eyebrow raised as she looked over at the Chinese beyblader. She didn't expect that sort of response after the thank you though Jamila was curious about it. What was on his mind at that moment? She wondered if she was doing a good job trying to nurse Ray back to help.

The turquoise haired beyblader asked, "What is it Ray?"

"Why are you doing Jamila? How you showed concern over for me?" questioned Ray to the turquoise haired beyblader.

Jamila sighed to herself as she expected that question from the former White Tiger X member. She knew that the truth had to come out and she had to be honest with Ray about it. Her jade colored eyes stared at Ray for the moment until she closed them.

"To be honest, I am used to be like a nurse because I'm always working hard to make sure the my family members would try to get better," said Jamila, "and you're not an exception Ray. I want you to get better of course everyone was worried about you."

"I guess you were worried the most I guess," commented Ray.

A tear slowly appeared on Jamila's left eye, which the Nekojin's attention. He knew that she was getting a bit emotionally from all of this and he worried about her. The Driger wielder knew that feeling as he watched Jamila continued to cry softly. The raven haired Nekojin dried off those stray tears before he caressed her right cheek softly. Jamila felt the warm sensation as she felt Ray's touching her cheek. A faint blush appeared on her face before she closed.

"Don't cry because I don't want to see you crying. I'm gratefully that you're trying your best to take care of me," said Ray as he comforted her.

Jamila replied, "Thank you Ray."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the eleventh drabble of Understanding the Memories. This was a cute and emotional sort of drabble because Jamila wanted that Ray gets better. Yes, it's a sequel to the third drabble. Let's say the next drabble is going to be quite funny.<strong>

**Next Drabble: Dating**


End file.
